


Эти двое

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Scott McCall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Стайлз и Бойд переехали в Нью-Йорк и сняли одну квартиру на двоих. Да что здесь такого?!





	

— Боооооойд! Тащи свою волчью черную задницу вниз! Я хочу кофе! — Минутная тишина наполнилась неожиданным по силе драматизмом. Чтобы взорваться новым криком. — Бооооооойд!

Все в стиле Стайлза. Ну а как иначе?

На лестнице раздались тяжелые шаги, и в доме воцарилась прерванная до того уютная утренняя тишина. Убил его там Бойд, что ли? С него станется.

Услышав звук кипящей воды и тихий мотивчик, что насвистывал Стайлз, Скотт облегченно вздохнул. Эти двое в своем репертуаре. И когда только Стайлз Стилински и Вернон Бойд превратились в его голове в «эти двое»? Вот уж загадка мироздания.

*******

Когда после первого семестра в университете Стайлз и Бойд вернулись куда более терпимо относящимися друг к другу, Скотт не удивился. Нет, ну а что такого, они оба поступили в один университет и переехали в Нью-Йорк. Логичным был и тот факт, что они сняли одну квартиру на двоих. Точнее, для Стайлза это было логично, какое там помутнение рассудка случилось у Бойда, Скотту было даже страшно представить. С другой стороны, не мог же этот угрюмый великан не скучать по стае. А Стайлз частью стаи был, есть и будет.

Так вот, вернулись они вполне дружелюбно настроенными друг к другу. Бойд даже стал слушать весь бред, вылетающий из рта Стайлза, а тот в свою очередь начал относиться к здоровяку куда мягче и приветливее. То есть осыпал его саркастичными остротами в два раза реже, чем прежде. Порой они о чем-то болтали на отдаленном диванчике, стоящем у Дерека в лофте, где собственно и проходили все собрания стаи. Стая кстати от этого странного ансамбля тихо офигевала, но в итоге это всех только сплотило. Эрика, к примеру, стала куда дружелюбнее со Стайлзом, а Лидия прекратила игнорировать существование Бойда. Что привело к тому, что эти две фурии начали общаться. Никто не понимал тогда, что это был конец их счастливой и спокойной жизни, но сейчас не об этом. Скотту было не на что жаловаться как альфе, его стая становилась ближе, пусть даже и благодаря столь странным отношениям между Стайлзом и Бойдом. Да даже Дерек был доволен!

В итоге стая стала чаще собираться вместе и тусить, угроз же в адрес друг друга стало меньше, и даже Питер выглядел как-то благодушнее. В общем, трава зеленела, птички щебетали, а Скотт и Стайлз все так же зависали вместе, несмотря на то что он проводил много времени с Кирой и с Айзеком, который тоже за все это время стал ему хорошим другом.

Но каникулы подошли к концу, все обнялись на прощание, а Стайлз и Бойд под взаимные тычки и тихие еле слышные оскорбления друг друга укатили в Нью-Йорк. Ничего не предвещало беды. Ни-че-го.

*******

На летние каникулы эти двое приехали чуть ли не лучшими друзьями. Они могли тусоваться вместе где-то часами, только вдвоем, а иногда отгораживались от всего мира на все том же злосчастном диванчике. У них даже были общие шутки и фишки, понятные только им двоим. У Бойда! Шутки, понятные Бойду! Это было даже не смешно. Но нет, все оказалось куда эпичнее. Все зашло настолько далеко, что Стайлз мог, развалившись на диване на общем сборе стаи, дотянуться и пнуть Бойда ногой в колено и требовательно поклянчить у того мороженку. И в тот же момент Бойд закатывал глаза, но беспрекословно шел за злосчастным мороженым. Вот так запросто, без всяких возражений и суровых гримас. Конечно, вся стая давно друг друга знала, и каждый понимал, что Бойд вполне добрый малый, который дорожил ими всеми и своим местом среди стаи. Но он всё равно оставался самым суровым и молчаливым из них. Порой даже Дерек болтал чаще этого молчуна. Но со Стайлзом, Стайлзом, который мог просто так потребовать что угодно, Бойд разговаривал. Порой именно Стайлз на собраниях стаи выражал мнение Бойда или говорил от его имени. Он знал, какие фильмы нравятся этому здоровяку или за какую бейсбольную команду тот болеет. Стайлз, чёрт возьми, запросто называл Бойда по имени! «Вернон», — говорил он, — «а что ты думаешь по поводу Малекита во втором Торе? По мне, так это явный мискаст». Голова от этого у Скотта начинала отчаянно болеть.

Когда Скотт однажды увидел Стайлза в огромной черной толстовке Бойда, ему оставалось лишь молча глотать ртом воздух. Довольный же взгляд Бойда, которым тот окинул Стайлза, чуть не заставил его грохнуться в обморок.

Скотт пытался выяснить у своего бро, что происходит, но Стайлз только непонимающе вскидывал брови и мгновенно взваливал на Скотта столько ненужной информации, что впору было вешаться. Все это попахивало абсурдом.

Но, в целом, лето прошло неплохо, пускай Стайлз и стал намного больше тусоваться с Бойдом чем раньше. Стая была довольна, они все даже успели смотаться на озеро на пару дней, после чего, насытившись общением, разъехались по своим университетам.

Бойда и Стайлза они провожали на этот раз втроем: Скотт, Эрика, Лидия. Попрощавшись, они просто молча смотрели этим двоим вслед. Девушки тогда оценивающе переглянулись друг с другом, шепнули ему, что, нет, мол, ему не померещилось, и ушли покупать бутылку виски. Так, втроем, они и выжрали ее к вечеру, пускай им с Эрикой и пришлось разбавлять напиток аконитом. Вывод в результате их попойки был один: Стайлз и Бойд похоже готовы были вступить на первую базу. Сама мысль об этом вызывала настоящий шок.

Зато было нескучно.

*******

Удивительно, но на следующие каникулы Стайлз и Бойд вернулись по-отдельности. Как оказалось, в раю не все было сладко, о чем правда бро Скотту не рассказывал ни по смс, ни по телефону. А когда эти двое приехали, то жуткая тайна выползла наружу. Насколько плохо положение дел, Скотт понял только после того, как на очередной встрече стаи Стайлз плюхнулся на самое далекое от Бойда место и едко шепнул Лидии, что «сидеть с мудаком ему что-то не хочется». На что, совершенно неожиданно, Бойд злобно зарычал и, схватив плохо лежащую книгу Дерека, метко запульнул ее в издевательски лыбящегося Стайлза. Месть последовала незамедлительно, когда тот, увернувшись от книжки, ловко стянул свой кроссовок и кинул прямиком в Бойда. Дальше их уже разнимали всей стаей. Стайлз орал что-то про молчаливых и равнодушных козлов, а Бойд, опять же неожиданно красочно, отвечал какими-то нелестными эпитетами про проституток. В целом, конфликт был понятен, но что делать с парочкой, которая поссорилась и даже парой-то себя не считала, Скотт не знал.

Стайлз большую часть каникул провел с отцом, изредка общаясь с Лидией и с самим Скоттом. Клешнями им удалось вытянуть из Стайлза, что на самом деле произошло.

Как Скотт и думал, конфликт был прост и понятен — Бойд сох по Стайлзу, о чем тот не знал и поэтому излишне откровенно общался с одним однокурсником. Увы, здоровяку Бойду это не понравилось, и он тупо начистил табло сопернику. Без когтей, но от всей души. Стайлз, хоть сам тайно тоже запал на Бойда, решил обидеться, а потом завертелось. Первый слишком легко и быстро распалялся, а второй был слишком упрям. А о том, что оба могут быть безумно злопамятными, даже говорить не пришлось.

В общем, история была крайне трагической, а глаза обоих влюбленных — полны боли и страданий. Вроде как. Скотт, всегда высоко ценивший душевные метания и любовные муки, понял, что надо что-то делать. Эрика и Лидия пообещали помочь. Так, план под кодовым названием «Отелло и Дездемона» был запущен в действие. Увы, единственное, что они успели сделать, так это откровенно поговорить с обоими, попытавшись хоть как-то вразумить. Беседовали долго и вдумчиво, да так, что Стайлз послал их всех в жопу, предварительно извинившись перед девушками, а Бойд просто молча показал фак.

Поэтому им оставалось уповать лишь на случай, судьбу и Брейден, искренне пообещавшей запереть двух драчунов в каком-нибудь замкнутом пространстве и проследить, чтобы те «сплелись в агонии любви». Конечно же, она пригрозила им дробовиком, да-да.

Через две с половиной недели после начала каникул Дерек, а вместе с ним и вся стая, получили информацию, что Бойд и Стайлз за пять часов наедине друг с другом благополучно помирились и занялись сексом прямо в спортивном зале их родной альма–матер, где их, собственно, и заперли.

Занавес опускается, девушки вытирают глаза платочками, а мужчины сурово стряхивают одиноко слезу. Как же хорошо, что в школьном зале им больше не нужно заниматься.

*******

В общем, все кончилось довольно благополучно, а стая смогла насладиться зрелищем воркующих Стайлза и Бойда. На самом деле, от обычных себя они ничем не отличались, разве что чаще уматывали вдвоем в закат.

Так что проснувшись утром от истошного крика Стайлза, Скотт даже прослезился от умиления. Они вчера вчетвером, ну с Кирой и Бойдом разумеется, завалилась в гости к шерифу и маме. По поводу их грядущей свадьбы, конечно! Никогда они еще не были так счастливы со Стайлзом, вот правда. Даже сестры Бойда заскочили в гости, прихватив вкуснейший пирог и затискав Стилински-младшего, в коем они души не чаяли, до полусмерти. Вечер, как и ожидалось, прошел великолепно, после чего жалостливые обрученные постелили им наверху, где все четверо и вырубились. Ну а утром, как Скотт уже неоднократно радостно вспоминал, их разбудил кричащий Стайлз.

Все это было настолько ванильно, что душа Скотта пела.

Вот теперь точно занавес.


End file.
